catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Twolegplace
Here is where the kittypets reside, next to ThunderClan and RiverClan. Many potential warriors are born here, but are the Clans willing to accept them? Better watch out for the rogues here, too, they have quite a reputation! Kittypets Angel - long furred dark blue-silver she-cat with hazel eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Nick- long furred dark blue-silver tom with wide hazel eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Paw - fluffy, skinny light brown she-cat. Role played by Darkcloud. Jasmine - fluffy dark ginger and brown tabby she-cat. Role played by Foxclaw. Gandalf - white tom with green eyes. Role played by Bloodclaw. Arwen - slender ginger tabby she-cat. Role played by Foxclaw. Dash - huge, handsome, mottled dark brown tom with bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkey. Daylight - thin silver-and-black striped she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Every rib is visible under her pelt. Her Twolegs neglect her, but she can't escape. Roleplayed by Hawkey. Rogues Naruto - ginger tabby tom with a darker tuft of fur on his head. Role played by Icestorm. Snuggles - brown and white tabby tom with hazel eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Purcell - young mottled ginger tom with white patches. Role played by Nightshine. Kitty - pure white she-cat with large green eyes and a dark ginger tail tip. Role played by Fawnstorm. Ivy - beautiful silver-and-white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Role played by Hawkfire98. Robin - beautiful, small, mottled she-cat with a snow-white chest and paws and smoky blue eyes. Role played by Hawkfire98. Smolder - pretty ginger-and-white she-cat. Role played by Hawkfire98. Iron - muscular silver tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Andera - A handsome skinny black tom with a bright blue cape. His left eye is robotic and his right eye is bright red. Yew - Gray she-cat with burning green eyes. Her pupils are white Clatter - Gray tom with blue eyes. Yew's Brother Porcupine - Spiky brown tom with brown eyes. He has white pupils. Sneertooth - Black tom with Amber eyes.Was exiled from WindClan. =Chat= Chat 1 Kittypet Chat The pup ran after them and then started licking Mudpaw's face then started to let out a small growl at the dumpster. Yew went rigid. She attacked the pup, scarring it's face. (Are you going to give the pup a name?) The pup let out a small yelp then it looked at Yew and let out a growl. (Maybe, but I don't know what to call it DX) "Dumb Pup! Only rogues shall rule!" Hissed Yew, her eyes flashing. "Shut up, Idiot!!" Jasmine slashed at her muzzle, eyes, and ears The pup let out a snarl and leaped on Yew. "Mother, do you know this cat?" Whimpered Mudpaw. Yew lunged at the pup, and ripped her claws down its back. The pup let out a snarl and bit Yew's ear. (Hmmmmmmm maybe uhhh Rex or Astro or something else can you make up a name Sage? DX) (Spike. :D) Yew lunged at it's neck. Before Yew attacked him agian he ran behind Mudpaw leting out small yelps Yew's dark eyes widened. "Mudpaw, Mudpaw, Mudpaw. Your going to pay for hurting Sneer." The pup glared at Yew and snarled with anger. Mudpaw looked deep into Yew's eyes. Her pupils looked odd, a whitish grayish color. "Uh....Whats wrong with your eyes?" Yew snorted. "Nothing." Yea right I saw what happened! ''The pup thought and started barking to Mudpaw trying to tell her what happened (:P Pup smart XP) Foxpaw started chasing Yew "Stay away from my family! Touch them one more time, and you'll get it!" The pup ran after Yew agian. Yew snickered. "I'd like to see you try." The pup ran back to Mudpaw and started barking agian trying to tell her what is happening Mudpaw stared at the pup. "What?" Foxpaw slashed her ears, leaving a cut. "Take this!" Foxpaw then slashed her belly, leaving a small amount of blood come out. (She wont be killed. Just an injury.) Yew ran away, hissing in anger. Mudpaw turned to her sister. A long gash was down Mudpaw's ear. "You okay?" The pup ran over to Foxpaw and started to lick her face. "Yea. But i think i have a cut in my ear that i have to deal with with the reast of my life.. ANd that small cut on my tail, too." Foxpaw sighed The pup stoped licking her face and ran over to her tail and started licking the small cut. "Thanks" Foxpaw mewed to the pup The pup tried to say something, but only a bark came out ''But I know why she was so hostile! the pup thought "Hey, Mom, have you named it yet?" Foxpaw asked "No. Not yet." Jasmine replied ARG!!!! Why won't they listen!? ''the pup thought and started barking agian pointing to a small patch of black fur "What is it?" Foxpaw asked. The pup let out a howl and picked up the small patch of fur and showed it to them. "Who is that?" Foxpaw wondered The pup then acted like Sneerkit. "Thats Sneerkit?" Foxpaw asked The pup nodded then acted like he was sleeping then training. (BRB eating breakfast-Fox) "So Sneerkit trained her? So what? I think we should just go and rest." Mudpaw ran back to WindClan. (Silverkit will talk to them.) The pup let out a angry growl and tried to follow her. Mudpaw sighed. "You mean that Yew went insane by sleeping?" (Can the pup have the power to make Mudpaw see the future?) The pup shook it's head. (I would rather not.) "By Training?" Mudpaw leaned in. (oh ok :\) The pup nodded. (Sorry, Except I just have to put in that Mudpaw will have her power come in at a certain time. You'll see why it needs to be so on time when she's a warrior.) Mudpaw blinked. "I train and I don't go insane." "I heard stories about Sneer going insane, and Sneerkit does the same thing. Well he was reborn, it dont see a differentce." Foxpaw whispered THe pup nodded and barked agian then acted like it was sleeping for only two hours then started training for two hours. Then it let out another bark "Hmm..." Foxpaw muttered "I wonder what it means." Foxpaw said to Mudpaw ''ARG!!!!!!!!! It means that some little black kit is training cats for two hours then letting them sleep for two hours! ARG! ''The pup thought and let out a angry bark "IT does?" Foxpaw read his mind. "Im sorry." The pup let out a bark. Mudpaw blinked. "So, he somehow made Yew think that rogues are the best." Mudpaw's eyes went wide. "What if he does that to cats in WindClan?" ''Well if he used to hate you then he maybe is going to attack your group uhhhhh called WindClan I think that is what it's called.......... The pup thought and then barked at Foxpaw. "Using the power of the insane Rogues." Muttered Mudpaw. The pup nodded then licked Mudpaw's face. "I can see that in the future." Foxpaw snorted Mudpaw sighed and walked back to WindClan. The pup started to follow Jasmine agian. Hudson looked at Everett. “So, did Amy have your kits yet?” “I think so, want to go check?” Everett replied “Sure. But first, I’m getting something to eat. “ Hudson brushed leaves off of his pelt. “Isn’t she at that tree?” “Yes.” Everett replied. Everett ran to the woods “Hello Jasmine. Good day Jack” Hudson mewed “May I go in your nest? Prey’s been running short.” “Of course, Hudson. Go ahead” Jasmine mewed Jack nodded “Thank you.” Hudson walked up to the bowl Amy looked at Everett. “Well yes. Is Hudson coming?” “Yea, he was just hungry, he’s getting prey.” Everett replied “What should we name them?” Amy asked; looking at the two kits “I like the names Gabriel and Summer.” Everett said “Those will do.” Amy assured him “Hey guys!” Hudson ran to them, panting. “He got here in time.” Amy said. “Alright. Let’s find shelter. We could find a barn, would that do?” Everett asked “That would do well.” Amy said, picking up Summer Everett picked up Gabriel and padded away with Amy and Hudson The pup let out another bark and looked a small patch of black fur. Then the pup ran away from Mudpaw and ran over to Jasmine and licked her face. "Heal!" jasmine mewed The pup licked Jasmine agian. "ow ow ow!" Jasmine yowled The pup let out a whimper and sat down. "Alright." Jasmine murmered The pup let out a howl and ran over to a dead rabbit and started eating it. Laterlaterlater Foxfire bounded in with her kits next to her. "Hello there." Lucas looked at Foxfire. "Hi." Foxfire looked back. "What's your name?" Foxfire said. Loner Chat Temari bounded in. Yew And Sneertooth's Alley Yew sat down, fear coming off of her. Clatter looked at her. "You don't run as-" He stopped, and looked at her. "Your having Kits!?!" Yew shifted her paws. Porcupine was licking his wounds. "That little apprentice can fight well." 'Tommarow... ' "The Kits are coming." Yew groaned. (After some stuffeh) Four kits were at her paws. She looked down at them. A black tom, and Ginger and White Tom, A small gray tom, and a silver she-cat. "I will name them." Yew flicked the black tom. "Snarl." She looked at her daughter. "Notch. She has a Notch in her ear. And Owl and Fang." She touched the gray tom, and then the ginger one. Owl opened his eyes. First thing he saw was the ginger moon. Rogue Chat A handsome black tom with a dark blue cape walked in. His left eye was robotic and he had two tails. He stalked past. His right eye was bright red. His right eye narrowed as he looked at Mudpaw and Foxpaw. "What have we here?" He snickered. His robotic eye gleamed in the moonlight and his lips curled into a smile, sevearl sharp long teeth showed. (<3333 my fursona <33333) Mudpaw shrank back. "Uh, we were visiting our mother." She said, not taking her eyes off of the strange robotic eye. "What do you want from us?" Foxpaw asked Mudpaw nudged Foxpaw. "Lets get out of here!" "AHHHHH" Foxpaw ran away leaving Mudpaw behind Mudpaw ran away. Kittypet Chat Hudson looked at Everett. “So, did Amy have your kits yet?” “I think so, want to go check?” Everett replied “Sure. But first, I’m getting something to eat. “ Hudson brushed leaves off of his pelt. “Isn’t she at that tree?” “Yes.” Everett replied. Everett ran to the woods “Hello Jasmine. Good day Jack” Hudson mewed “May I go in your nest? Prey’s been running short.” “Of course, Hudson. Go ahead” Jasmine mewed Jack nodded “Thank you.” Hudson walked up to the bowl Amy looked at Everett. “Well yes. Is Hudson coming?” “Yea, he was just hungry, he’s getting prey.” Everett replied “What should we name them?” Amy asked; looking at the two kits “I like the names Gabriel and Summer.” Everett said “Those will do.” Amy assured him “Hey guys!” Hudson ran to them, panting. “He got here in time.” Amy said. “Alright. Let’s find shelter. We could find a barn, would that do?” Everett asked “That would do well.” Amy said, picking up Summer Everett picked up Gabriel and padded away with Amy and Hudson The pup let out another bark and looked a small patch of black fur. Then the pup ran away from Mudpaw and ran over to Jasmine and licked her face. "Heal!" jasmine mewed The pup licked Jasmine agian. "ow ow ow!" Jasmine yowled The pup let out a whimper and sat down. "Alright." Jasmine murmered Later Daylight clawed feebly at the iron fence, her belly yowling with hunger. Dried blood laced the area where the older Twoleg had kicked her, on her flank. Her skinny black-and-silver tail swept across the ground in terror. /''Why me? Why do they have to neglect me? WHY CAN'T I GET FREE?/ "Whos that??" Jasmine said, noticing a shape stuck in the fence THe pup carried a Rabbit over to Jasmine then let out a bark. "What??" Jasmine asked The pup carried the rabbit over to the fence Jasmine sighed ''What is he trying to tell me? I wish we could communicate with eachother... The pup let out another bark and took a bite out of the rabbit. "?" Jasmine said "What is..." The pup let out a howl. "Poinsining in the rabbits?" Jasmine guessed "Its about time you know what I mean!" The pup growled as he stared at her "I mean really all you cats act like kits! I mean really!" "Why didnt you talk in the first place?!" Jasmine asked "because I didn't know how before" The pup growled. "Oh im sorry." Jasmine saif The pup started scratching his neck "Now that I can talk you have to give me a name" "What about Balto?" Jasmine asked (Seriously, give me some ideas, Adder) (I did give you some names........) "Fine Balto it is...." Balto barked and licked Jamine's face. "Kay." Jasmine said "Oh yeah and one more thing I can only talk to one cat and one cat only" Balto barked "So it's just me and you? Interesting." Jasmine said Miracle pads in, her eyes wide. Iris dipped her head to Miracle. "Hi There!" Fang narrowed his eyes and ran toward the Clan Territory. Behind him was Porcupine and Notch. They were trying to ambush. Fang stopped. "Wait. We don't know any fighting skills. We can't go out there, just swiping our paws! We're not letting that happen. We have to kill them!" Porcupine looked at Fang. "Were not going for WindClan cats." He saw Iris and pounced on her, and grabbed her, Iris mewed pitifully as Porcupine dragged her back the alley. "Yew wants you." Notch followed him. Category:Location